Epilogue
by GirlyGeek
Summary: What if Hawke had remained immune to the charms of Anders and Fenris throughout the entire game? This story picks up right at the end of the game after Varric has finished recounting the tale of the Champion to Cassandra. f!Hawke x Varric


Hello all :) For those of you who are regular readers of mine, I have once again fallen prey to my muse and written another DA2 one-shot. I'll be back to working on my current BMFM soon...as soon as I manage to break down the Great Wall of China that is my writer's block... :(

This is part 5 of my series of one-shots with my mage, Minerva Hawke. It's based off one of my play-throughs in which I had Hawke remain single because she was pining away for the oh-so-delicious, yet unfortunately unattainable Varric. *sighs* I like to think that the two of them got together in the end… *wails* _WHY_ didn't Bioware make him romanceable? In any case, I hope you enjoy my humble fic :)

To my most dearest friend, **Morbidcrow**, thank you so much for letting me bounce ideas off of you. You rock in the most awesome of ways *MUAH!*

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing pertaining to the awesomeness that is the Dragon Age franchise...although as soon as Fenris, Anders or Varric comes up for sale, I am _SO_ going to be all over that!

* * *

><p>"May the Maker watch over you during the dark times ahead of us," Cassandra said as she turned on her heel and strode towards the door of the dark room.<p>

"Same to you, Seeker," Varric said with a small shake of his head as he watched the woman depart. "Same to you." Once he was left alone in the dark room, the dwarf sighed and gingerly rubbed his forehead before removing the glove on his left hand and gazing down at the simple gold band upon his ring finger. "Care to explain why you're here?" he asked after a few moments of the seemingly empty room.

"How did you know I was even here?"

Varric grinned and chuckled softly before turning his head just in time to see the crimson-haired human woman emerge from the shadows. Long of leg and quick of hand, Minerva was a vision of beauty, and Varric found himself once again marveling at how her swollen belly both simultaneously added to that beauty while detracting from the lethality of the mage's staff fastened at her back. "You're not as light of foot as you used to be, Minerva…but considering your condition, you can't really blame yourself for that." His grin became somewhat of a scowl. "Which brings me back to my first question…_why _are you here?"

Minerva sighed softly and took a step closer to the heavy, stone chair in which Varric was still seated. "When I learned that they had taken you…I couldn't just leave you to whatever fate they had in mind. If that Orlesian bitch had brought that blade any closer to your throat earlier, I would've crushed her bones with a flick of my wrist before she could've drawn her next breath."

Varric grinned wryly and gave a small, fond shake of his head before sobering. "Trust you for that, but did you ever stop to consider the baby?"

Minerva's hands rested over her swollen belly as she closed the distance between Varric and herself. "I couldn't bear the thought of our little one growing up without ever knowing its father." She sat on one of the stone chair arms. "I have such fond memories of my own father…of him telling me stories and passing his knowledge onto me…I wanted the same for _our_ child. Can you imagine our baby growing up without hearing even _one _of your wonderful stories? The thought of that fills me with such sadness…"

Though his heart was filled with warmth at his wife's words, Varric was not quite ready to let Minerva off the hook for her actions just yet. "So you decided to follow me _alone_? Why didn't you send word to Anders and ask him to come with you just in case you got hurt or went into early labor? We might not know where the others are laying low, but that half-crazed mage is never far from you and you know it. I don't know if it's because you spared his life after he blew up the Chantry, or if it's because of his unrequited feelings for you…maybe it's even a combination of both, but either way, that mage would do _anything_ for you. All I'm saying is that you could've taken advantage of that in this situation."

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "You wanted me to ask my apostate friend to return to this city after what happened all those years ago? After what he did? That would've been signing his death warrant, Varric, and you know it. There's still a price on his head…a hefty one at that, and you know I couldn't in good conscience ask him to come with me…_especially_ since Anders would have come without so much as a second thought if I had asked. I simply couldn't exploit his feelings for me like that." She sighed softly. "I _had_ to come alone…it was the only way."

Varric sighed and one arm slid around Minerva's waist as his free hand automatically found its way to the swollen belly in which his child grew. "Don't ever do that again, Minerva…I could never live with myself if anything happened to the two of you because of me. It would kill me more than Bartrand's betrayal ever could."

"But Varric, you're my husband…I couldn't just leave you to whatever fate those Chantry guard dogs had in store for you. If there was a chance that I could save you, I _had _to take it."

"I might be your husband, but you're my _wife_, Minerva…not to mention the mother of my child," Varric said firmly as his strong arm tightened around his wife's waist. He could still remember the joy he had felt when Minerva first told him that she was pregnant, and it only grew with each passing day. Having been protective of the mage even before they had finally declared their love for each other, the dwarf's protective nature was in overdrive now that there was a baby on the way. "It's my job to keep the two of you safe."

Minerva smiled. "I know, and it makes me love you all the more," she said while tenderly brushing a strand of hair out of her husband's face. "Why didn't you tell her where she could find me?" she asked. "She didn't wish me harm. She needs my help."

"Yes…she needs _your_ help to fight _her_ war," Varric said dryly. "And that's just not going to happen…not so long as I have anything to say about it. You're pregnant, and I'll be damned if I let you go into battle while my baby is growing inside of you."

"But, Varric…"

"Minerva, _no_," the dwarf said firmly as his hazel eyes gazed deeply into the emerald pools of his wife's. "Time and time again, I've seen you always put yourself last. In all the years I've known you, you've _never_ done something just for yourself. You've _never_ put yourself and your own needs ahead of anyone else's." Varric sighed and tenderly brushed his thumb over the spot of Minerva's belly upon which it rested. "But my love…you can't behave like that anymore. So long as it's still growing inside of you, our baby _needs_ you to be selfish."

"But that's just it, Varric," Minerva said softly after letting out a small sigh. "I don't know _how_ to be selfish. Even after I bought back this estate for my mother all those years ago, all I ever thought about was making her comfortable…and trying to make up for all those years when we had so very little because she dared to fall in love with my father." She sighed and hung her head a little before slowly sweeping her gaze around the dark room that had once served as her study. "It's amazing that after all these years, this place has remained untouched," she mused. "I expected a new family would have moved in by now…"

"Are you kidding?" Varric asked. "You're the Champion of Kirkwall. _You_ led the defense against the Qunari and killed the Arishok. _You_ killed a High Dragon in order to protect the city, _and_ you stood up against Meredith's tyranny…all while helping everyone who came to you for aid and removing any gangs you came across even though you weren't part of the City Guard. " Varric smiled. "You're a hero, Minerva. You weren't born here, yet you protected this city time and time again as though Kirkwall was your homeland. This mansion is basically a shrine to you. Now, the people of Kirkwall might not be pinnacles of goodness, but even _they_ wouldn't think to deface such a landmark."

"I had always hoped to make this an ancestral home…that I would someday raise my own children here and have it be passed down through future generations."

"Did you think that even before I stopped being an idiot and finally told you how I felt?" Varric asked softly as his hand lovingly caressed Hawke's belly.

"Yes," Minerva answered softly as she let her head fall gently against her husband's. "From the moment I bought this place back, I always envisioned a gaggle of dwarf-human hybrids running around these halls and filling it with laughter. All I needed was for the right dwarf to realize just how devoted I was to him and welcome my love."

"Andraste's ass, Minerva," Varric began with a soft chuckle. "Why did you wait for me for so long?" he asked as he gazed down at his wife's baby belly. "I mean…you're beautiful, strong, _and _you had both power and money before Meredith followed in Bartrand's footsteps and lost her sodding mind. My point is that you could've had _anyone_. Maker knows that Anders would've come running if you beckoned. Why did you hold out for me?"

Minerva smiled softly. "Because I trusted you above all others, Varric," she answered. "After all we went through together in the Deep Roads, and everything we went through together since then, how could I not? There were never any secrets between us, and I knew that there never would be. I knew that I would and could never trust anyone else like that, so how could I in good conscience take anyone _else_ as my husband? But even aside from that, I saw how protective you were of Merrill and Anders…how you always went out of your way to ensure that the Coterie or any other gangs never bothered them." Her smile grew. "I knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that if you were that protective of your friends, that you would be an incredible father…and it made me want to bear your children even more." She sighed softly. "But there's more to it than that…"

"Such as?" Varric asked softly with a small smile.

"The way you make me feel…as though I can forget about everything else for just a moment, because when we're together…the rest of the world simply stops. There's nothing else but you and me. When I'm with you, I feel at peace because I know that I don't have to pretend or put on a brave front when I'm scared out of my wits. I can just be _me_, and you would accept me as I am…smart-ass comments and all." Minerva fondly stroked her husband's hair. "You're the only one who's ever seen _me_…the only one who knows me better than even my own mother did when she still lived."

Minerva's smile faltered moments later. "But it seems that my dreams of raising a family with you in my family home will never come to pass. Between Uncle Gamlen giving the estate away in order to pay off a debt, and then my being forced to leave it after the incident with Meredith…perhaps this estate was simply never destined to remain in my family…"

Varric sighed and removed his hand from his wife's belly only to gently tilt her lovely face towards him. "I know how much this place meant to you, Minerva…how much it _still_ means to you, but where is it written that we can't be happy somewhere else?"

Minerva smiled softly. "Nowhere," she answered. "So long as I have you and our baby, I know I'll be happy wherever we are." She kissed Varric's lips tenderly. "But it's still sad to see a dream die…"

"I know," Varric said with a small nod and a sad smile which he hurriedly brightened for his wife's benefit—Minerva had been increasingly emotional as of late because of the pregnancy. "Did you maybe want to take a walk around the old place? You know…as means of closure since you never really got the chance to say goodbye?"

Minerva was silent for a few moments as she seriously considered the offer. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Varric said with a shake of his head. "If you want to take one last walk around the place, go right ahead." He smiled. "Take as much time as you need." Standing, he held a hand out to his wife. "How about you give me one last tour?"

Smiling, Minerva accepted her husband's hand and stood as she laced her fingers through Varric's as she started to the door that would lead out from the study and into the main hall of the mansion. "I still remember how happy my mother was when I told her that I had bought this place back…the way her entire face lit up when I told her that my half of the Deep Roads treasure would all be going towards restoring a piece of our family history."

"She was always proud of you," Varric said while leaning up to brush a kiss to Minerva's shoulder. "Don't ever doubt that."

Minerva smiled sadly and glanced towards the door that led to the foyer—remembering only too well how Bodahn was always there to greet her when she came home. "I _do _hope that Bodahn and Sandal got out of the city. With everything that happened…I was never able to check..."

Varric smiled reassuringly. "There's more to Sandal than meets the eye. Remember that little stunt he pulled down in the Deep Roads? If anyone could find a way to get out of a dangerous and chaotic situation, Sandal could."

Minerva gave a small nod while slowly letting out a breath. "You're right." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh, Varric…what about Orana? Do you think she made it somewhere safe? She doesn't know how to function on her own! When I think about her helpless and alone…oh, dear Maker…"

Varric gently pulled Minerva to a halt before wrapping his arms around her. "Hey, now…" he said gently while slowly rubbing her back. "Hey…don't worry about it. I'm sure Bodahn and Sandal got her safely out with them. You know how Bodahn was always watching out for her…probably because she reminded him of Sandal." He moved one hand up to gently tilt Minerva's face towards his. "Look at me," he said softly. "That's it," he said with a smile. "Now listen…I have no doubt that Bodahn, Sandal and Orana all got out of the city safely." He tenderly cupped his wife's cheek. "You gonna believe me?" he asked with a small smile.

"How can I say 'no' when you give me that look?" Minerva asked with a soft smile before leaning down to brush a kiss to Varric's mouth while wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you," she murmured.

Varric smiled against Minerva's lips. "I love you too, beautiful," he murmured before kissing his wife once more. "Wanna go upstairs?"

Minerva nodded then slowly pulled out of the strong, comforting circle of her husband's arms before linking her fingers through his and leading the way up the stair case to her left. Upon reaching the small partition that separated the corridor leading to her late mother's room from the space that led to her own former bedroom, Minerva stopped. "You know…if we hadn't been forced to leave Kirkwall, and providing that you and I came to our senses and declared our love for each other…I think I would have turned my mother's into a nursery." She placed her free hand over the small bump in her belly. "It was close enough to my bedroom that I could be there at a moment's notice in the middle of the night, but other than that…I think my mother would have liked that. I think she would have liked watching over her grandchild in some small way."

Varric gently squeezed Minerva's hand. "I think you're right." He fell silent for a few moments as he gazed at the still-shut door before slowly moving his gaze past the partition and towards the door that he knew led to what had once been his wife's bedroom. "I came close so many times to telling you how I felt about you," he confessed.

Minerva smiled softly and began walking slowly towards her old bedroom. "I wish you _had_," she replied while slowly pushing open the door which creaked as it swung inward—the long-since neglected hinges in dire need of oil. "I can't tell you how many nights I spent fantasizing about you coming to me in the middle of the night and having your way with me."

"I wanted to," Varric replied. "I found myself standing outside the door of this mansion so many times…trying to work up the courage to go inside and talk to you. You remember that night you came home and found me teaching your dog how to gamble?"

Minerva giggled softly and let go of Varric's hand in order to move to the bed. "Yes, what about it?" she asked as she sat upon the edge of the bed and stuck her hand under one of the pillows only to withdraw it moments later with her mother's locket. Smiling sadly, she clutched the piece of jewelry to her chest. Since the night of her mother's death, she had slept with the locket under her pillow. She had been forced to leave it behind when she and her friends had escaped Kirkwall, but this time she would take it with her when she left.

"I knew you weren't home," Varric began as he strode slowly towards the bed and leaned against the bedpost on the left foot. "But I decided to wait for you, so I passed the time by teaching your dog how to gamble…it also helped calm me down. You see…I had finally worked up the courage to tell you just how much I loved you and how much I wanted to be with you…in every aspect of the word."

Minerva turned her face towards her husband and looked at him in surprise. "What happened? Why didn't you say anything?"

Varric sighed and hung his head. "Because you came home…looking so very beautiful like you _always_ do, and I just lost my nerve," he answered with a soft, sheepish chuckle. "I was inwardly kicking myself the whole I walked back to the Hanged Man." He sighed again. "And then after we all escaped the city after Meredith's fall…it was impossible to strike up any kind of romantic mood considering that we were on the run…not to mention the fact that with everyone still with us at the time, finding the privacy was harder than trying to take a peek under Grand-Cleric's robes."

"I wish you had come back on that night," Minerva said with a small smile. "I would've thrown myself at you if you had said those things."

Varric smiled softly and sat beside Minerva. "Like you did on the night that I finally told you how I felt?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

The lightest of blushes colored Minerva's cheeks as she reached out with her free hand and rested it upon her husband's. "Yes…_exactly_ like that..."

* * *

><p>…<em>Somewhere in the Free Marches; Three years earlier…<em>

"Hawke! Get down!" Moments after his warning, Varric took aim and fired a barrage of arrows barely a second after Minerva had dropped to her knees—taking out the Templar archers who had been about to fire upon the mage from a range that kept them out of the range of her spells. His heart had leapt into his throat when he caught sight of them in the distance, and he channeled all his focus into ensuring that Bianca's arrows hit their marks. Once the Templars were dead, the dwarf quickly swept his keen gaze around the surrounding area, and upon neither seeing nor hearing any reinforcements, he shouldered Bianca while quickly making his way over to Minerva. "You okay?" he asked worriedly. He was certain none of his arrows had hit her, but in the heat of battle, one could never be too certain. He relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief however when he saw that the lovely mage was free of arrows protruding from her beautiful body which Varric _so_ coveted. _Thank the Maker!_

Minerva cautiously raised her head to look around—taking in the sight of the charred remains of the Templars closest to her before she saw Varric's hand. "I am, thanks to you," she answered with a small but grateful smile as she accepted the dwarf's hand and got to her feet. "Well…they sure came out of nowhere, didn't they?" Looking to her right, she saw Zaboo, her faithful Mabari sniffing and nosing the corpses to ensure that they were in fact dead. "Good boy," she praised with a small smile and a pat on the head once the hound had drawn near.

"These Templars are getting better sneaking up on us," Varric said with a heavy sigh. "But I don't think there's any more coming right now…all the same though…I don't think we should be standing around with our thumbs in our ears. Let's keep moving."

"Agreed," Minerva said as she fastened her staff to her back and started walking in the direction she and Varric had originally been walking before their recent attack. "It's going to be night soon," the mage stated. "And I don't know about you, but my feet are killing me. We should find someplace relatively safe to set up camp."

"You won't hear any arguments from me," Varric said with a chuckle as he fell into step beside Minerva who had automatically shortened the length of her stride in order to make it easier for him.

It had been almost four months since Minerva and her companions had left Kirkwall. Carver had been the first to depart from her—having to return to the Grey Wardens in order to prepare for the coming threat that had them so preoccupied. However, for the first time since either Minerva or Carver could remember, they had parted on good terms. No angry words were spoken, and there was no resentment. Carver had finally come into his own, and he was finally at peace with his sister and who she was.

Aveline and Donnic had been next to depart from Minerva's company, and while it had greatly pained the former Guard-Captain to leave her closest friend, Minerva had given the married couple her blessing—telling them that they had a better chance at a normal and free life if they were not caught traveling with her.

Isabella and Fenris were the next to leave. The pirate had felt bad about leaving Minerva after everything she had done for her and after all they had been through together, but she no longer ignore the call of the open sea. Fenris had also been torn—wanting to stay with Minerva as he had promised, yet also wanting to pursue the relationship he and Isabella had embarked upon during their final year in Kirkwall. As she had with Aveline and Donnic, Minerva had given Isabella and Fenris her blessing. She knew how long the pirate had longed to be on the open sea once more yet time and time again had put it off in order to stay and fight by her side. But more than that, she knew how deeply Fenris dreaded the idea of being clapped in irons once more should he somehow be captured by the Templars. Minerva could not in good conscience allow him to continue traveling with her so long as the threat of Templars and bounty hunters loomed over them.

Merrill had been next, and there had been a great many tears shed between the two mages as they parted ways. As much as the elf had cared for Minerva and loved her as a most cherished sister, she could no longer ignore the need to be amongst the Dalish once more. Minerva could not fault her for that, especially since she knew that her friend would be safer amongst her own people than she would if she continued traveling with her; and so once they had come upon a clan that was different from the one of Merrill's birth, the two mages had tearfully bid each other farewell.

The last and most reluctant to leave was Anders—having remained the longest in the vain hopes that Minerva would suddenly turn to him and confess that she loved him as much as he loved her. But it was not to be. For all Anders' devotion and adoration, the scarlet-haired mage would only ever see him as a friend, and the reality of that fact stung Anders' heart like salt on an open wound. In the end, he could not stand to be so close to Minerva and yet still have her so out of his reach, and he had taken his leave. But he was never far—always swooping in to lend his aide to Minerva and Varric when they needed it the most.

It broke Minerva's heart to see the longing in Anders' eyes whenever he appeared. She could not deny that she and Anders would be a good match anymore than she could deny her genuine attraction and affection for him. However, she also could not deny that fact that her heart ached and longed for someone _else_ in ways that made whatever feelings she had for Anders seem more sisterly in nature. Glancing at her heart's desire now, Minerva could not help but wonder if Varric too would leave her as the others did. She knew beyond any shadow of a doubt that if the dwarf _were_ to leave her that she would be heartbroken beyond repair.

The two of them had been through so much together, and Minerva trusted the dwarf with her life. Her heart was filled with nothing but the deepest love for Varric and her body ached to feel his touch. She had fantasized countless times of her own body being tangled with the dwarf's strong, solid bulk as they danced a dance that was as old as time itself. Yet, the dwarf seemed faithful only to Bianca's namesake, whoever she was, and Minerva was quite certain she would live out her days alone and die a virgin as a result.

Yet in spite of that fear, Minerva could not ignore the fact that Varric had remained with her even after the others had departed. Perhaps she was no longer alone in her feelings?

"Varric?" Minerva asked.

"Yes?"

"I'm not complaining by any means, but…why haven't you left like the others?" Minerva simply _had_ to know.

Varric knew this would be the perfect moment to declare his feelings for the lovely mage, but his fear of rejection caused his confession to die in his throat. "I know how completely lost you'd be without me," he said instead with a small, cheeky grin. "As gifted a mage as you are, Hawke…you're hopeless when it comes to locks and traps."

Minerva blushed sheepishly before averting her eyes in order to hide the disappointment she knew would be there in the face of Varric's answer. "This is true…Maker knows I've triggered and gotten stuck in more than my fair share of traps."

"Why the sudden question?" Varric asked carefully—gauging to see if Minerva in fact _wanted_ him to leave her. "You getting tired of me, Hawke?"

Minerva's eyes widened. "No, not even in the slightest," she said hurriedly. "I love having you with me. But I was just curious as to why you remained. The others went off to live their own lives…I just thought that perhaps you might do the same. I didn't want you to feel as though I were holding you back…"

"I never thought that you were holding me back," Varric said firmly. "I'm still here with you because I _want_ to be. As to living my own life, this is the first time I'm actually doing just that. No more dealing with the Merchant's Guild…no more cleaning up Bartrand's messes…just you and me on the road of life." He gave Minerva a slow smile and hoped that she could read between the lines of his next words. "I'm perfectly happy to see where that road takes us…"

Minerva's heart fluttered strangely at Varric's last words, and a small ache formed deep within her as she fleetingly wondered if the dwarf's statement had a deeper meaning. "Well…for as long as we have join this journey together, I love that I have you with me."

"The feeling is mutual," Varric answered with a soft smile. Neither of them said anything after that for several minutes. "So…" Varric began at last, thereby breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into. "How're you holding up, Hawke?"

Minerva sighed. "As well as can be expected for someone in self-imposed exile," she said with a wry chuckle. "I can't say it's _all_ bad though," she added with a small smile. "The company is more than wonderful."

A small smile tugged at the corners of Varric's mouth, and his heart fluttered strangely in his chest. "I can't complain about the company either," he said while watching Minerva out of the corner of his eye. "There's a lot _worse_ people I could be traveling with." He groaned inwardly. _What kind of thing is __**that**__ to say to the woman you love? Come on, Varric…you're better than this! Words are your thing!_

Minerva chuckled softly to hide her disappointment. Her description of company had been a subtle flirtation, but Varric's response had been the type that one would give someone who was no more than a friend. "Well…I'm glad I could provide a pleasant atmosphere." _Maker, I sound as bad as Aveline!_

"Oh, it's _more_ than pleasant…trust me," Varric said with a smile and an underlying purr to his smoky voice—jumping at the chance to correct his small fumble. "I've got no complaints…none at all."

A small, but pleased smile played upon Minerva's lips before she paused and shielded her eyes briefly from the sun before pointing to a cave halfway up a mountain face. "There's a cave we could probably use for shelter…but we'd best check it out before we get too excited about it." She lightly patted Zaboo's head. "Go check it out, boy," she said before watching as the large hound barked once then ran off ahead—traversing the narrow path that led up to the cave. "We should follow him just in case," Minerva said.

"Lead the way, Lady Long-Legs," Varric said with a soft chuckle.

Minerva blinked in surprise at that—taken aback by the new and sudden change in nickname. "Was that some sort of knock against my legs or my stature?" she asked as she moved up the path.

"Not in the slightest," Varric answered as he moved along behind Minerva. He assumed this position because of the narrowness of the path, but as he took in the sight of the snug trousers hugging the mage's long, shapely legs as well as her perfect, round bottom, the dwarf could find no reason to complain about the view. "I happen to think you've got a great set of legs." He figured there was no better time like the present to begin laying down groundwork to win Minerva over.

"Well…a girl certainly likes to hear that," Minerva replied with a small smile as her heart fluttered in excitement.

"In that case, consider it said and sincerely meant," Varric replied with a growing smile.

Minerva responded by glancing over her shoulder and sparing Varric a small but pleased smile before turning her gaze back to the path ahead. The closer they came to the mouth of the cave, the more the mage's ears became attuned to the sounds of growls and snarls, and Minerva removed her staff from her back as she quickened her pace. "Oh, please don't let it be giant spiders," she muttered before putting on a burst of speed and turning into the cave's mouth only to find Zaboo trapped in a cage and at least forty mercenaries waiting her with their weapons drawn. "So much for being in the clear," she said with a small, underlying growl as she narrowed her eyes and gripped her staff while dropping into a fighter's stance.

"At least you got your wish," Varric offered with a soft chuckle while taking aim with Bianca. "No giant spiders."

"There _is_ that, isn't there?" Minerva asked with a small grin before pointing to the mercenary she assumed to be the leader since he stood at the front of the group—her grin turning into a scowl. "I _do_ believe you have something of mine. Release my dog and leave right now, and I just might spare your lives."

"We've been tracking you for five days now…figured you'd try to set camp here after your little encounter with the Templars earlier," the mercenary answered while leveling his gaze upon Minerva. "We heard about what happened ion Kirkwall, and we figure there's bound to be a more than hefty reward for bringing you in…dead or alive."

Varric growled and narrowed his eyes while stepping in front of Minerva. "If you want to take Hawke then you're going to have to go through _me_." Bianca was locked and loaded, and the dwarf knew he would take out at least ten of the mercenaries before they could charge.

The mercenary grinned and laughed. "There's over forty of us and only _two_ of you. Your odds aren't looking so good," he added with a sneer.

"We've faced worse before," Varric replied with a small grin—not once lowering Bianca or taking his focused gaze from his intended targets.

Genuinely touched by Varric assuming the role of shield in front of her, Minerva nevertheless moved so she was standing beside him. "I'd listen to my friend if I were you," she said coldly. "We _have _faced worse odds than you before, and we're still standing." She grinned in challenge and raised an eyebrow. "And if you truly believe the stories coming out of Kirkwall, then you would know just _what_ I'm capable of," she said while summoning a fireball into her free hand. "So tell me, mercenaries…just _how_ do you want this to play out?"

For the first time since coming face to face with his 'prey', the mercenary leader looked uncertain. However, conceding the mage's point would only make him appear in front of his men, and _that_ he simply could not allow. "_Any_ fool would know that stories become exaggerated," he said with an air of bravado.

"Suit yourselves," Varric said with a cold grin before pulling Bianca's trigger and letting loose with a barrage of arrows which whistled through the air before penetrating their targets—one of them being the mercenary leader.

Minerva emitted a wordless battle cry before creating a blazing inferno and hurling it at the mercenaries who had not been felled by Varric's arrows. Placing a hand upon the dwarf's shoulder, she regarded the remaining mercenaries—not so much as blinking when the flames moved to the corpses created by Varric. "Your leader is dead as are several of your comrades. This is your _last_ chance to leave unless you wish to follow in their example. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Those who remained had just drawn their weapons, but at Minerva's words, they all paused—visibly weighing their options.

"Tick-tock," Varric chided. "Time is wasting, fellas…what's it going to be? Live to fight another day or meet your ends here at the hands of Kirkwall's Champion?"

There was a collective pause, then—as though acting of one consciousness—the remaining mercenaries sheathed and put up their weapons as a sign of surrender.

Minerva gave a small smile. "Good choice." While she moved aside in order to allow the mercenaries the room to leave the cave, she kept her staff at the ready just in case of a double-cross. "Now get moving."

Varric kept Bianca trained on the mercenaries all the while they hurried out of the cave—giving Minerva the chance to rush to the cage that held Zaboo. "He alright?" the dwarf asked as he had holstered Bianca once they were alone in the cave, which as it turned out was comprised of more than one chamber.

"Yes," Minerva answered with a smile a her faithful hound licked her hand. "But I can't open the cage. There's a lock."

"I'm coming," Varric said as he hurried to Minerva's side while taking his lock-pick from one of the inner pockets of his coat. "Hold up, big fella," he said to Zaboo while picking the lock. "I'll have you out in a jiffy…there we go," he said with a grin once the tell-tale click resounded and lock fell open. "I love doing that," he said with a pleased sigh.

"Thanks for that," Minerva said with a smile while pressing a kiss to Varric's cheek and opening the cage door.

Varric resisted the urge to turn his head and 'accidentally' brush his lips against Minerva's and only barely did he resist the urge to touch where those soft lips had touched his cheek. "Anytime," he said with a smile before turning his gaze to the now smoldering corpses. "Think you can do something about those? Even if the smell of burnt flesh _was_ appealing, we don't want to attract any unwanted predators."

"Not a problem," Minerva said with a nod before engulfing the corpses in flames once more until they had been reduced to ashes. She then pushed a hand through the air—sending the ashes flying out of the mouth of the cave on the wings of an invisible force. "There we go…good as new."

Varric chuckled softly. "Why don't you pick a cavern for us to set camp in?" he suggested. "Our rations are low, so I'll go see what I can hunt."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with you?" Minerva asked.

"Nah, I've got this," Varric answered as he began making his way to the mouth of the cave.

"Well, at least take Zaboo with you. He'll be able to pick up scents."

"Fair enough," Varric said before whistling to the massive hound. "Come on, boy."

"Go on," Minerva said with a nod to the hound when he turned a questioning gaze to her. "I'll be fine." She fondly patted the Mabari's head then watched as he trotted slowly alongside Varric as they departed from the cave. Now alone, Minerva went to work inspecting the caverns which branched off of the main, large space of the cave. She kept her staff at the ready in the event she came across any threats, and while she knew she would have great difficulty spotting them, she kept her eyes peeled for traps as she treaded carefully across the cold stone.

After searching all but one of the caverns and finding them clear, Minerva proceeded to search the final cavern that lay at the bottom of a path that ran along the side of the wall. Cautiously making her way down, she looked for any tell-tale signs of spiders while feeling the energy for any lingering traces of magic. Finding none of either, Minerva visibly relaxed while refastening her staff to her back and letting out a sigh of relief. Because this cavern was deeper in than any of the others, she decided that it would be a more suitable location for a campsite because the glow of the campfire would not be visible to any moving outside of the main cave. That measure of security would provide Varric and herself with a relaxed atmosphere that would allow for a good night's rest from the hard journey. With that in mind, Minerva tasked herself with making a campfire in order to provide both warmth and light to the dim and dark space. It took no great effort to get the fire going, and once it was crackling away, the mage decided to wash the dirt and grime off her hands and face in the small pool that she spied out of the corner of her eye.

Minerva was only two steps shy of reaching the pool before she found herself falling forward as her ankle was suddenly gripped tightly and pulled behind and above her before she herself was yanked up into the air with wide eyes and a surprised squeak. Her staff fell from her back and clattered to the stone floor which was now well over ten feet below her. "Oh, Andraste's flaming knickers," Minerva grumbled. "It figures I would find the _one_ trap in the room while Varric isn't here."

Looking up, Minerva could see that her ankle was tightly ensnared in a thick rope. "Well…I can't stay up here and wait for Varric to return, now can I?" Leaning up, she grabbed a hold of the rope with one hand in order to keep her in her current position, and then proceeded to attempt to untie the intricate snare with the other. Finding the task more monumental because she was doing it with only one hand, Minerva narrowed her eyes and growled in frustration when she found that the snare stubbornly refused to become untied. "I'm the bloody Champion of Kirkwall. I will _not_ be bested by a piece of rope!"

"Hawke?" Varric called from the main cavern.

"Oh, bugger…" Minerva groaned.

"Hawke, we're back! Where are you?"

Minerva closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she braced herself for whatever embarrassment was to come. "In here," she called out while opening her eyes and continuing on in her daunting task of trying to untie the rope. "I'm in here…!"

"Ah, way back here, I see," Varric commented as he followed the sound of Minerva's voice—his own voice becoming louder as he approached the mouth of the cavern. "Zaboo and I got some nice birds to cook up. How about things on your end? Did you run into any…" He paused at the mouth of the cavern when he was greeted with the sight of the crimson-haired mage dangling upside down and far up above the ground. "…problems?" His first response was to panic that Minerva might be injured, but upon seeing a look of annoyance rather than pain upon her lovely face as she struggled to free herself, the dwarf simply cleared his throat in an unsuccessful attempt to swallow his chuckle. "Oh, Minerva…Minerva, Minerva, Minerva…you really _would_ be lost without me, wouldn't you?" he asked with a small grin while making his way down the path.

Letting go of the rope and allowing her body to straighten down, Minerva glared down at the dwarf and placed her hands on her hips as she watched him and Zaboo make their ways to the cavern floor. "Varric, this isn't funny."

Varric carefully placed the two birds down by the crackling fire then grinned and chuckled as he looked up at the normally graceful mage. "Aw, come on...it's a _little_ funny."

"No it's not," Minerva replied indignantly as she leaned back up and grabbed a hold of the rope once more while she reached behind her back and unsheathed the small dagger she always kept there. "Now if you'll excuse me…I have an ankle to free." She began cutting through the rope.

Varric blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Hawke…you _really_ should be holding that rope differently. Grip it _above_ your ankle, not below. The way you're currently gripping it will only—"

"I can bloody well cut through a blighted piece of rope, Varric," Minerva snapped as she continued cutting through the rope. "I'm not some helpless little girl."

"I never said that you weren't," Varric said. "But I _really_ think you should—"

"I can do it myself, Varric," was the irritated reply that escaped Minerva's clenched teeth before she finally cut through the rope-only to realize that Varric had been right about her grip. Having been gripping her actual ankle instead of the rope above it, once the rope had been severed, there was nothing keeping her from plummeting to the ground. "Buggeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

Varric's eyes widened as he watched the mage fall. "Shit! Minerva!" Sprinting as fast as his short legs would allow, the dwarf darted forward with his arms outstretched and reached Minerva's plummeting body when she was less than a foot from hitting the ground. However, their combined momentums coupled with Minerva's weight added so suddenly to his own caused Varric to lose his foot and topple over. The dwarf rolled and tried his best to absorb the brunt of the impact and hardness of the stone floor as he and Minerva rolled for several feet.

They finally came to a halt when they rolled into the cave wall, and for several moments, all either of them could do was simply lay there—Minerva pinned beneath the solid bulk of Varric's body.

Then…

"Ow…" Minerva groaned softly.

"Andraste's ass, Hawke…" Varric groaned with an underlying growl of arousal when he realized that his head was currently pillowed against Minerva's soft, full breasts. "Listen to me next time, will you?"

"Point taken," Minerva said with a sigh. "Thanks for catching me, by the way. My landing…it could've been much worse if you hadn't intervened." She broke off into soft giggles when Zaboo trotted over and nuzzled her to ensure she was alright—licking her face once he was certain his mistress was unharmed.

Varric chuckled softly and gently but firmly pushed the massive hound away while raising himself up on his elbows. "Yeah, well…I see a beautiful woman falling and I just _have_ to catch her."

Convinced that his mistress and dwarven traveling companion were unharmed, Zaboo turned and trotted back to the fire before settling himself comfortably beside the flames.

It was _then _that the reality of her current position finally registered in Minerva's head—pinned beneath Varric with her legs spread on either side of him as though they were making love. She had imagined herself in this position countless times in the past, and now that it had finally happened, she wished that it had been planned instead of accidental. The feel of Varric's groin pressing into her caused an ache to form deep within her, and she giggled softly in order to distract herself.

Varric blinked and raise an eyebrow. "Care to let me in on the joke, Hawke?" he asked with a soft chuckle all the while his heart raced in excitement. He was only too aware of how soft Minerva's breasts had been when they had pillowed his head as well as how his pelvis was currently pressing so intimately against the juncture between Minerva's legs, and it was taking all of his self-control to keep himself from allowing his excitement from becoming physically apparent.

A joke would be a good distraction right about now.

A soft blush colored Minerva's cheeks and she shyly bit her bottom lip while grinning. "Nothing…there's no joke. It's just…"

"It's just what?" Varric asked softly as he gazed into Minerva's eyes and fought the urge to kiss those soft lips.

Minerva's blush deepened just a little and her heart raced as she gazed back into Varric's warm, hazel pools which now seemed like molten gold—unable to look away even if she wanted to. "It's just that…you could've at least bought me dinner first."

It was now or never…

And Varric could not wait any longer.

Leaning in, he captured Minerva's lips in a soft, tentative kiss—half expecting the mage to push him away. His eyes widened in shock however when Minerva slid her hands into his hair and kissed him in return, but his shock was short-lived and within moments he was deepening the kiss and exploring the sweet recesses of Minerva's mouth with an aroused growl. He could feel himself growing hard, and he could not stop himself from gently rocking his hips against the mage's vulnerable core.

Minerva's fingers worked to undo the leather cord that tied Varric's hair back—throwing it aside once it had been unbound. She moaned softly as Varric's tongue brush against hers in a languid caress, and as she tangled her fingers into his hair, she could not stop the soft, aroused whimper from escaping her when she felt the evidence of Varric's arousal pressing against her.

Varric broke the kiss and nuzzled his way along Minerva's jaw. "I love you, Minerva," he murmured into her ear before kissing it. "I love you."

Minerva cradled Varric's head and smiled as she nuzzled the dwarf's ear. "And I love _you_, Varric. I've _always_ loved you."

Raising his head, Varric gazed down at Minerva and tenderly brushed the knuckles of a gloved hand over her cheek. "I've dreamed of hearing you say those words for _years_, my lovely one."

"I _wanted_ to say them so many times," Minerva murmured while cupping Varric's rugged face. "But I didn't think you'd want me to…"

"Maker's breath…I was such an idiot," Varric said with a small shake of his head and a rueful smile. "When I stop to think that we could've been together all this time…"

Minerva held up a finger and lightly touched it to Varric's lips. "Hush, my love," she murmured with a smile. "What happened in the past doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is the future…_our_ future." She kissed him softly. "You're the only man I've ever wanted." She kissed him again. "The only man whose children I've ever wanted to bear."

Varric's smile softened. "Really?"

"I meant those words with all my heart," Minerva answered with her smile still in place. "It doesn't matter to me where life takes us so long as I have you by my side."

Varric's smile never once wavered. "Well I don't plan on going anywhere unless it's with you, so I think we've got ourselves one helluva deal." He lightly rubbed his nose against Minerva's before softly kissing her lips. "Wherever you go, Minerva…I'll be right there with you. Whatever life throws at us, I'll be facing right at your side."

"Shall we seal it with a kiss?" Minerva asked in a soft whisper. She could feel a lone tear rolling down her cheek, and at that moment, she felt her heart would literally burst from her chest and fly away to the Heavens. She moaned softly and smiled when Varric's lips claimed hers in a slow, deep kiss, and when their lips parted, Minerva gazed deep into her love's eyes as her hands moves down to his shoulders in order to start pushing his heavy duster down. "Make love to me, Varric…please."

Varric kissed Minerva's lips softly. "I've been waiting for this moment for years," he murmured against his love's lips before the kiss became hungry.

Between the two of them, their clothing was soon discarded in a pile on the floor. Varric had wanted to take his time—to unwrap Minerva from her clothing piece by piece like the perfect gift he saw her as. But in the end, the urgency in his beloved's eyes coupled with the dwarf's own aching need to feel Minerva's skin against his own prompted Varric to all but rip the clothing from the mage's body as his own fell victim to his love's fingers until the both of them were lying naked upon their sides—their hands exploring their naked flesh as their tongues explored the other's mouth.

Minerva could hardly believe this was happening. It all felt like a dream. But the feel of Varric's large, strong hands moving over her every curve as his teeth lightly nibbled their way down her throat and over her collarbone was more than enough proof that her fantasies had _finally_ become a reality. She shivered and gasped as Varric's tongue circled her right nipple, but she cried out softly and cradled the dwarf's head when he suckled that nipple into the warmth of his mouth. Her back arched and pressed her body even more firmly against her lover's as she tangled her legs with his—shivering when Varric's hard, throbbing length brushed against her thigh. "Varric…" she whimpered. "Varric…_please_…"

Grinning, Varric released Minerva's nipple and shifted up so he could look her in the eye. "Patience, my beautiful champion…there's something I want to do first."

Minerva pouted. "But Varric…"

The dwarf chuckled softly and resisted the urge to nibble his lover's adorable bottom lip as he slowly pulled away from Minerva before rising up onto his knees. "I want you to stand up and lean back against the wall."

Minerva blinked—half distracted by how the heavy gold chain glittered against the nest of Varric's chest hair. "You want me to what?" she asked while raising herself up on one elbow. She lightly bit her bottom lip as she took in the sight of the naked dwarf. Varric was the picture of masculinity, and Minerva could only delight in it.

"Stand up and lean back against the wall," Varric repeated while pointing to the cavern wall that was closest to them. "Trust me," he said with a slow smile. "You're going to love it."

Minerva briefly raised a questioning eyebrow as she shifted up onto her knees, but she nevertheless rose to her feet and moved so her back was pressed against the cold, rock wall—shivering as her otherwise warm skin absorbed the chill from the cold rock. She kept her gaze locked with Varric's, though she was more than aware of her beloved's manhood standing fully erect out of her peripheral vision.

It was bigger than what Minerva had expected for one of Varric's stature…

For several moments, all Varric could do was simply stare at Minerva and drink in the beauty of her naked body—still unable to believe that it was finally all his for the taking. "Maker's breath, Minerva…" he all but moaned as he walked forward on his knees and closed the distance between them. Once he was close enough, his hands slowly caressed their way up the backs of the mage's legs before coming to rest upon her hips. "You are _so_ beautiful." He lowered his gaze to Minerva's abdomen before nuzzling it softly—knowing that it would someday grow round with his child. His heart fluttered and raced at that thought. "I love you."

Minerva smiled and stroked Varric's hair. "I love _you_," she murmured in reply before blinking in slight confusion when her lover began lifting her legs and placing them upon his shoulders. "Varric…what are you…?" Her words died in her throat and were replaced by a wordless cry. Her entire body shuddered when Varric's large, powerful hands suddenly cupped her bottom, and she gently gripped his hair as his tongue slowly stroked over her hot, vulnerable core.

Between the wall and the strength of his solid body, Varric had Minerva perfectly supported and positioned for lavishing attention upon her, and the dwarf was only too happy to bury his face in the juncture between his beloved's legs. Varric delved deeply with his tongue and tasted Minerva's core with the same relish and attention with which he had explored her mouth only a few minute before. The low moans and frantic whimpers that escaped his lover's lips were maddening and only served to urge Varric on in his ministrations until Minerva shuddered hard and cried out wordlessly in release.

Still swimming in a sea of euphoria, Minerva was completely lost to all that surrounded her. She did not even noticed when Varric carefully eased her down so she was sitting on the floor, and she only began coming back to herself when her dwarven lover began to softly kiss along her jaw as he settled himself beside her and his hand rested upon her hip. Sighing with a soft, underlying moan, Minerva turned her head and captured Varric's lips in a deep kiss as her own hand found her lover's throbbing length and began stroking it slowly.

Groaning with a shudder, Varric broke the kiss and gently pulled Minerva's hand away. "Not this time," he said huskily as he gazed deeply into his lover's eyes. "I need to be inside of you, Minerva…I can't wait any longer."

Minerva smiled softly and lightly bit her bottom lip as Varric's words caused a new wave of shivers to course through her. "Neither can I," she admitted.

Sharing his beloved's smile, Varric began gently pulling Minerva closer. "Come here," he murmured while lifting and positioning his lover so she was straddling his lap. Leaning up, he captured her lips in a slow, deep kiss as his hands gently but firmly gripped her hips and began guiding her down upon his aching length. He groaned into the kiss as he became encased within Minerva's tight warmth inch by glorious inch, and when he finally pushed through the thin barrier that kept him from joining fully with his beloved, Varric simply held Minerva close—his arms wrapping tightly around her as he allowed her inexperienced body the time to adjust.

Minerva groaned with an underlying whimper as she rested her head against Varric's—her nails digging into his shoulders a little as her body screamed in protest at suddenly being so stretched and filled. She began relaxing when her lover gently rubbed her back and murmured soothing words into her ear, and within a matter of a few more moments, Minerva gave an experimental rock of her hips—shuddering at the sensations of pleasure that began pooling within her.

Varric's eyes fluttered closed and his head fell back with a low groan as Minerva began moving. "So good…" he murmured. He gently rubbed his beloved's hips while gripping them and for several moments, all he could do was simply revel in finally being joined so intimately to the woman he loved above all others. The feel of Minerva's lips brushing along his jaw while her long fingers combed slowly through his chest hair brought Varric back to that moment and he leaned forward to nibble across the graceful line of Minerva's collarbone as he thrust up into her. He kept his thrusts slow and gentle—leaving it to his beloved to determine the pace.

The feel of Varric's teeth moving along her skin caused shivers to course through Minerva as soft, whimpered gasps escaped her lips. She arched her back and moved her hands up to tangle in her beloved's hair. She cried out softly and cradled Varric's head as his mouth captured one of her nipples, and she began riding him faster. "Varric…" she whimpered. "Varric…this is better than I ever dreamed it would be…"

Varric smiled around Minerva's nipple then released it before slowly tracing his tongue up the valley between his lover's breasts. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that," he answered with an underlying growl before trailing his tongue up Minerva's throat. "Because I've been dreaming of this moment for years." He captured her lips in a hungry kiss as he began shifting his position—gently pushing Minerva backwards until she lay upon her back with him on top. His heart skipped a beat when those long legs wrapped around him, and an aroused growl of excitement rumbled deep in Varric's throat as his thrusts became harder and faster. Ever mindful of his lover, he kept his ears on constant alert even as he busied himself with nipping and kissing the delicate skin of her neck—listening for any signs that he was hurting her. However, when Varric was met with nothing but low moans and frantic whimpers in between murmured words of encouragement, he knew there was no cause for worry.

Having not made love to a woman for longer than he cared to remember, Varric knew he would not last much longer—Minerva was simply too tight and slick. The feel of her inner walls clenching and loosening around his length as it was held captive was so sinful that it was decadent, and the feel of her soft, naked against his own sent tingles across every surface of his skin. But Varric wanted his beloved mage to reach that cliff of release with him so they could fall into that sea of blissful euphoria together. He began searching for that elusive pleasure point that all women had deep inside of them—his thrusts becoming more calculated. Varric knew when he had found it…

Minerva's back arched hard, and an almost startled cry of pleasure escaped her lips as her eyes widened in surprise.

"Varric…!" Minerva whimpered as her nails dug into her lover's broad shoulders before dragging down his back.

Raising himself up on his elbows, the grin that spread over Varric's lips was one of pure, unadulterated, masculine pride as he watched his lover writhing beneath him in wanton pleasure. "I love you, Minerva," Varric growled huskily as he mercilessly lavished attention upon that elusive point of ecstasy deep within his lover—his thrusts becoming quicker and harder as they inflicted that delicious torture. He could feel Minerva's entire body trembling as her inner walls clenched tighter around his length, and he knew his beloved would not last much longer against the release that threatened to overtake her.

Minerva opened her eyes and gazed deeply into Varric's molten pools. "I love _you_, Varric," she whimpered as she dragged her nails back up the dwarf's back before digging them into his shoulders as her legs tightened around him. "I love you…!" She broke off into a wordless scream and her back arched hard as she finally fell over the edge and was swallowed by the crashing waves of euphoric ecstasy. She knew Varric was right there with her when he let loose with a wordless roar and shuddered hard while throwing his head back.

Varric did not stop thrusting until he had emptied himself completely within Minerva's womb, and when he had finished, he could only rest his forehead against her shoulder for several moments as he fought to catch his breath. Minerva's hands were gentle as they lovingly caressed his hair and back, and Varric could not stop himself from raising his head and capturing his lover's soft lips in a tender kiss as he slowly rolled the both of them onto their sides—still not pulling out of her.

"I feel so safe with you, Varric," Minerva murmured softly once the kiss had broken. Her hands moved up to gently cup her beloved dwarf's face as she rested her forehead against his and smiled softly. "I always _have_.We might be on the run from Templars and bounty hunters, but I couldn't feel safer…"

Varric's arms tightened around Minerva. "I will _always_ keep you safe, Minerva," he said firmly. "I will _never_ stop protecting you. It doesn't matter how many blades are pressed to my throat, I would gladly let them _all_ slit my throat if it meant keeping you out of danger." He gently pressed a finger to Minerva's lips when he saw her readying to protest. "I swear it on our love and our future children," he said solemnly. "I will protect you with my dying breath." He smiled softly. "And you know me to be a dwarf of my word…it's one of my finer qualities."

Minerva shared Varric's smile. "You have _many_ fine qualities, Varric…qualities that I would want our future children to know, and it's because of _that_ that I would fight a thousand Archdemons to keep you from getting your throat slit because of me. I swear it on my mother's grave."

Varric raised an eyebrow then chuckled softly while giving his head a fond shake. "Maker, but you _are_ stubborn, aren't you?"

Minerva grinned and giggled softly. "When it comes to the ones I love, I'm more stubborn than ten mules."

Varric turned his head just enough in either direction to press a kiss to Minerva's palm. "Maker willing, we'll never have to put those vows to the test…but know that I will hold true to mine should the situation arise."

"Just so long as you know that I will hold true to _mine_," Minerva replied.

* * *

><p>…<em>Kirkwall; present day…<em>

"Admit it…you thought I was bluffing, didn't you?" Minerva asked with a small chuckle as she and Varric made their way out of her former bedroom.

Varric sighed. "No…but I _had _hoped the fact that my baby is growing inside of you would have given you reason to rethink your promise," he said as he and Minerva slowly made their way back down the steps that led to the main hall of the mansion. He kept his arm firmly around his wife's waist to ensure she did not lose her balance and topple down the heavy, stone steps.

"You should know me better than that by now," Minerva answered with a grin.

"Well, hopefully there won't be any more cause for those promises to come to pass again anytime soon," Varric said. "Our house out in the country should be finished in a matter of weeks. We'll be able to move out of the inn then and keep a lower profile." He smiled and gently pressed his free hand to Minerva's swollen belly. "And we can raise our family in peace."

"And you're certain you'll be content to live the life of a farmer?" Minerva asked softly as they made their way to the front door.

"You know I will," Varric answered. "I hated the Merchant's Guild, and while I know the quiet life of a farmer is a far cry from the life I used to lead, I know that I'll adjust and I know that I'll be happy because I'll have _you_. I'll have you, and I'll have this little miracle that's growing inside of you…and however many more we decide to have." His thumb slowly stroked over the area upon which it rested. "So long as I have you and our little family, I don't need anything else."

Minerva's heart was filled with such joy at her husband's words. "I love you, Varric," she whispered—keeping her voice down since they were outside now. "I love you with all my heart."

Varric smiled up at his wife. "And I love _you_, Minerva," he replied before pressing a kiss to her swollen belly. "And I love _you_, my little one. Now come on, you two," he said while taking a hold of Minerva's hand and ducking her into the shadows in order to keep them out of sight while they escaped the city. "Let's go home."


End file.
